The DSA Adventures The Beginning
by Shadowcat2003
Summary: Angel loses his soul, Spike's chip stops working and wackiness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Title- The Dawn, Spike, Angelus Adventures- The Beginning

Rated- PG-13 (rating will get higher as the stories continue.)

Disclaimer- Joss owns the characters, unfortunately for me, however I own the idea for the story!

A/N 1- Takes place 3 years later from the beginning of season 6 right after Flooded. So everything after that episode never happened. And as far as Angel goes anything after season 1 never happened.

A/N 2- Ok I have to admit, I think this story is good, b/c it's mine I always think that, but I also feel that it's a little 'how convenient' mixed with a lot of setting up of the story. You will see that this story ends finished, but not, kind of like how Star Wars

movies always end. I plan to write a trilogy and then maybe something like a mini series afterwards, where the main events in the end of the trilogy have nothing to do with the mini stories, you'll see. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Summery- Angel loses his soul, Spike's chip stops working and wackiness ensues.

-

"Hey Buffy" Dawn started as she bounced down the stairs into the living room. She was 18 and had grown to be a beautiful tall, slim, brunette.

Buffy looked up at her"Yeah"

"I'm going to go to the Bronze, ok"

"That's fine. It's dark though, wait a sec." Buffy got up from the couch and handed Dawn one of the many stakes that were placed around the room. "Take this with you. You do know how to use it right" she asked with a smile.

"Duh." Dawn said back rolling her eyes"I only train with you what, everyday"

"I'll take that as a yes." Buffy's look turned serious"Be back by 11 ok"

"That only gives me two hours" she complained, but Buffy gave her a look that told her she wasn't going to negotiate it. "Alright, I'll see you later. Thanks for the stake" She walked out and headed for her car. As she pulled out of the driveway the phone began to ring inside the house.

Buffy answered it"Hello"

"Um, hi, Buffy."

"Cordelia"

"Yeah."

"Do you need something"

"Well, it's not something that I need."

"What is it then" Buffy asked beginning to become irritated.

"It's more something that, Angel needs, now."

"Please tell me you're not talking about what I think you're talking about" Buffy said with a sigh.

"If you're referring to his soul, yeah" she answered sheepishly.

"Cordelia! How did it happen! No wait, I don't want to know" Buffy yelled into the phone. "How could you let it happen"

"Well you know how it is, you did it once to! One thing leads to another and it happened."

"God, Cordelia! At least I have an excuse, I didn't know what

would happen at the time"

"I'm sorry ok"

"Fine! Look, we have to get to him before he gets to someone else. Did he tell you where he was going, or going to do"

"No. He just thanked me and left."

"Great, and Dawn just left to! Wait a minute, he thanked you"

"Yeah, why"

"He never thanked me" she said in a small voice.

"Oh, Buffy, get off it! Did you send someone with her" Cordelia asked getting back on topic.

"With who"

"Dawn! Like Spike, or someone"

"No. She's eighteen Cordelia"

"So you just let her go out" Cordelia asked in disbelief. This was Buffy right?

"No! I gave her a stake"

Dawn pulled into the alley behind the Bronze, parked her car, and climbed out. As she made her way to the front entrance a shadow moved through the alley behind her. Before she could react she was thrown to the ground as someone fell on top of her, holding her down. She tried to reach for the stake, but it was no use, she was held down

firmly. As she squirmed the person on top of her groped her and she figured out that it was human and he was trying to find her money. Dawn screamed for help and hoped someone had heard her.

Spike walked out of the Bronze. Dawn had said she would meet him there, but she was almost an hour late, and he was tired of waiting. He figured she had gotten tied up with something and couldn't make it. He knew she wouldn't just stand him up without a good reason. They had grown close in the past couple of years and he loved her. She understood him and as far as he was concerned she was family. He decided to head to his crept and spend the rest of the night there. He started to walk home when he heard a scream off in the distance. He turned around and walked toward it to check it out. As he got closer he heard it again and noticed that it kind of sounded familiar. Then it hit him, Dawn. He picked up speed and ran toward the alley.

Dawn struggled to get free from the mugger's assault, but found he was to strong. Then she felt him being pulled off her. She sat up and looked to see Spike holding the man off the ground by the throat. It took Spike a moment to realize that the man in his hands was really human. Spike was putting a lot of effort into causing the man pain, but he himself wasn't experiencing any. Spike dropped the man and he fell in a clump. The man scrambled to stand up and then ran while he could. Spike noticed Dawn watching him and began to put on a show so Dawn would think he was experiencing the pain in his head. He

couldn't figure out why his chip wasn't working, but he wasn't going to worry about it now.

Dawn zoned back in on the events that had taken place. She carefully got up and walked over to Spike. "Are you ok, Spike" she asked concerned.

"In a minute" he answered grabbing his head and cursing for more effect. He acted like he was slowly recovering and asked just as concerned as Dawn"How bout you? Did he hurt you"

"No, not much, I'll be alright. I don't know what would of happened if you hadn't come when you did." She smiled at him. "Could you drive me home, Spike"

"Sure, Bit, if that's what you want."

"Well I'm not in much of a partying mood now" she said with a sad smile.

"Alright then, c'mon." He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close as they walked to the car.

They drove the few short miles to the Summers' house in silence until Dawn spoke"Thanks, by the way. For helping me."

"No problem, Bit." He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her across the seat closer to him and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I just don't want to have to do it again. You don't know how scared I was when I realized it was you screaming."

"You were scared" she asked in disbelief.

"You're the only real friend I've got left! If I lost you, I don't know what I would do." He kissed her temple.

He pulled the car into the Summers' driveway and they got out. "Do you want me to walk you in"

"No, I'll be ok. Night, Spike" she said as she walked up the steps to the door.

"Night, Bit" he called after her.

Dawn walked into the house to find a panicked Buffy. "Oh good, you're home" Buffy looked at the clock and it saw that it was almost 10pm. "Early, but you're home." Buffy grabbed her into a hug and held on to her.

"Buffy, what's wrong"

Buffy pulled back and looked at Dawn. She noticed that she looked a little dirty and mussed up. "What happened to you"

"I was jumped on my way into the Bronze."

"Are you ok" Buffy began to freak out"Did you use the stake I gave you"

"I'm fine and no, human. Spike heard me scream and saved me and brought me home."

"But it was a human, how could Spike do anything"

"He pulled him off me, then the chip activated and the guy got away."

"Oh, well that's good. Where's Spike"

"On his way home. Now tell me what's wrong"

"We have a problem."

"What kind of problem" Dawn asked becoming impatient.

"Angel's lost his soul. We need to gather everyone." 


	2. Chapter 2

Title- The Dawn, Spike, Angelus Adventures- The Beginning  
  
Rated- PG-13  
  
Disclaimer- Joss owns the characters, unfortunately for me, however  
  
I own the idea for the story!  
  
A/N- Takes place 3 years later from the beginning of season 6 right  
  
after Flooded. So everything after that episode never happened. And as far as Angel goes anything after season 1 never happened.  
  
Summery- Angel loses his soul, Spike's chip stops working and  
  
wackiness ensues. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
"She did what!" Xander yelled. The whole Scooby gang was sitting around the table in the dinning room.  
  
"Yup," Buffy answered.  
  
"With," Buffy nodded her head, "him?"  
  
"Yes, Xander!" Buffy was becoming annoyed with him.  
  
"So you're telling us that we have to go through this, again?" Willow asked.  
  
"It's the only thing we can do, Will," Buffy said with a sigh.  
  
"Well, it's not really the only thing," Xander started.  
  
"What's really going on?" Tara asked a little confused, "I mean, I understand that Angel lost his soul and, apparently, it's bad, but what does it mean?"  
  
"Well, when he loses his soul he becomes Angelus who's really evil and we try to help him by replacing his soul," Willow explained.  
  
"And in this type of situation it usually ends with the world almost getting sucked into a hell dimension," Xander added with a sarcastic grin  
  
"Oh," Tara said simply.  
  
"Ok, so we need to locate the texts and gather the supplies we need." Willow got up from the table then stopped, "Do we even know where the texts are?"  
  
"I have them over at the house," Giles answered. "I'll get them for you tomorrow. I suggest we all go and get some sleep. We know what we have to do so we'll complete it tomorrow night. Alright?"  
  
"So you just want us to let him run loose all night?"  
  
As they continued, arguing Dawn slipped out to talk to Spike and warn him about Angelus.  
  
"Well, yes I suppose I am," Giles concluded, "There isn't anything you can do now, we don't have any supplies we don't even know where he is. We're just not prepared right now. He can't get too far in one night anyways." Buffy looked at him doubtfully, "I promise we'll work on it tomorrow night.  
  
Spike paced around his crypt trying to figure out what was  
  
going on. If he was able to feed again, would he? If he had the  
  
chance to take a kill, could he? These were the questions swimming around in his brain.  
  
He thought about it for a little while and came to a  
  
decision. He decided to see if it still worked. If it did, he was going to make use of it. He smiled evilly and walked out into the night.  
  
He walked around central Sunnydale looking for some  
  
unsuspecting meal. As Spike continued, someone ran into him. "Watch it, mate!" Spike yelled as he turned to face the person and saw who it was. The man continued walking, trying not to be noticed, but  
  
Spike noticed who it was. "Hey, wait a sec!"  
  
The man stopped and turned around and looked at him. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll watch where I'm going," the man said a little afraid.  
  
"No don't worry about it," Spike started as he walked toward him. Spike grabbed him and shoved him into an alley then slammed him against a wall. "That's the least of your problems," Spike finished as he morphed, letting his demon come to the surface.  
  
"Whoa, what are you?" the man asked in fear.  
  
"Your end." Spike pushed his head to the side exposing the man's neck. He sunk his fangs deeply into him and let his limp body fall to the ground when he had finished. Spike casually walked out of the alley and headed home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title- The Dawn, Spike, Angelus Adventures- The Beginning  
  
Rated- PG-13  
  
Disclaimer- Joss owns the characters, unfortunately for me, however I own the idea for the story!  
  
A/N- Takes place 3 years later from the beginning of season 6 right after Flooded. So everything after that episode never happened. And as far as Angel goes anything after season 1 never happened.  
  
Summery- Angel loses his soul, Spike's chip stops working and wackiness ensues. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Spike entered his crypt and found Dawn waiting for him. He took off his duster and laid it over his chair as he smiled at her. "Hey, Nibblet. Need something?" he asked.  
  
Dawn had been waiting for Spike to arrive for almost half an hour. "I came over to let you know that Angelus is on the loose, again."  
  
"Really!" Spike said with his eyebrows raised and a look of surprise, "Um, so what are you going to do this time, stake him or re-soul him?" Spike asked sitting on the sarcophagus and pulling out a cigarette.  
  
"Re-soul him and as usual, stake him as a last resort. I was  
  
wondering if you would help."  
  
Spike lit his cigarette and took a puff before he answered, "Well, I don't know, Bit. I'm not really interested in messing with the poof." Dawn's face fell,  
  
"But we're going to need your help, Spike," she walked over to him and pouted, "Please?"  
  
"Oh no! It's not going to work! Your sister didn't need me the first time, much." Spike said to her.  
  
She put her hand on his knee, drew circles with her fingers, and continued to pout. "Dawn, no!" He picked her hand up and lightly kissed her fingers, "I'm just not up for it."  
  
"Alright." She pulled away, "I'll see you later." She said as she walked toward the door. Spike got up and followed her.  
  
"Dawn, wait." He grabbed her by the arm, "Don't be mad at me, Bit. I just don't want to get involved. Angelus and I never had a grand relationship." He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. "Remember, if you need me, just scream," he whispered to her  
  
then kissed her cheek. "Good night." He let her go and she went toward the door. However Dawn and Spike didn't have long to wait until they met up Angelus.  
  
He came bursting through the door as Dawn prepared to leave. "Spike! Hey buddy." Then he caught sight of Dawn, "Oh, hey, Dawn! Wow, look at you all grow up." He focused his attention back to Spike, "I didn't know if you were home." Angelus walked through Spike's crypt looking around as he went. "Nice place you've got here. Dark, quiet, it's perfect, for now."  
  
"Whoa! Perfect for what?" Spike asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"For you and I to begin my plan of killing the Slayer," he smiled confidently. "For what!" Dawn said walking over next to Spike.  
  
"Didn't you try to do this before?" Spike asked, "Right before she and her little pals put your soul back, then sent you to a hell dimension?"  
  
"Hey I'm a vampire it's what I do. It's automatically programmed in our brains. We either run away from or kill the slayer. Not make friends, Spike. And that was then, this time I'm hoping to succeed. As long as you're only batting for one side and not hers," Angelus growled at him. "You do realize you have a curse against you, right?" "It's been so long they probably don't even remember where it is." "We have it," Dawn said jumping into the conversation. "Someone always knows where it is. On our end we're ready for you." "Dawn," Spike said to her warningly. "Is that so, Princess?" "Yeah it is. Besides, Angelus, what have you set out to do that has gone your way. I figure at this point you're already defeated," she said glaring at him.  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway. I'm not interested." Spike flicked his cigarette to the floor and stepped it out.  
  
"Really?" Angelus moved closer to them and stood in front of Dawn, who stayed completely still. He ran a finger down her cheek and she flinched away. As she tried to move behind Spike he grabbed her and held her tightly against his chest, facing Spike. "Not even if her life depended on it?"  
"You leave Dawn out of this!" Dawn was looking back and forth from Spike to Angelus.  
  
"Stop, or I'll kill her with the snap of the neck, and I wouldn't want to waste her like that, she's made from the slayer." He nuzzled her neck as she squirmed.  
  
"Fine, what do you want?" Spike asked defeated.  
  
"Just your help in killing the Slayer. I know you're all close to them and everything. You can get on the inside. How about it, Spike? Like old times, just you and me out on the open road."  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Not really, no."  
  
"And, Dawn, you'll let her go?"  
  
"Well I don't know? She's just so cute," Angelus said teasingly.  
  
"I'll help you, just let Dawn go." Spike went to grab for her.  
  
"I could turn her. Would you like that, Princess?" Dawn was too scared to answer him. "Here take her. She'll probably die in the end fighting for her life."  
  
Spike thought about this and realized he didn't want Dawn to die at all. If she died no one would love and understand him like she did. He wanted her to be with him forever. "You're better off commin' back tomorrow night."  
  
"Can't do that. I can't stay at the mansion that's the first place Buffy would look." He shoved Dawn in Spike's direction.  
  
"Well if Dawn's still here they might come down lookin' for her. They won't look there now. They'll wait till later. It's just one night, besides, you could take them, can't you?"  
  
"Fine. I'll be back tomorrow night.  
  
"Good," Spike said as Angelus left. He pulled Dawn into a tight embrace and kissed her forehead. He pulled back and looked at her seriously. "Dawn, I have to ask you something."  
  
"What?" she asked scared and confused.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
The question surprised Dawn. She had always had a crush on Spike since she was fourteen and it had grown into a deeper love that was unlike the love for a brother or even a friend, and now her dream was coming true. She didn't know if the moment was real, so she did the most natural thing in the world, "Ow!"  
  
"What?" Spike asked with concern.  
  
"Nothing, I pinched myself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I had to know if this was real. In answer to your question, yes I do. I always have. You never noticed?"  
"You know, now that you mention it that explains a lot." Spike pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. He moved to her neck and nipped her with dull teeth. As she closed her eyes and leaned into him, he morphed and carefully punctured her neck with his fangs.  
  
Her eyes flew open with the sudden feeling of pleasure mixed with  
  
pain. "Spike what are you doing?" she asked frightened. Spike continued to drink as her heart pumped the blood into his mouth. She tried to push him away, but he was to strong and she was becoming weaker by the second. When he had taken almost all her blood, he  
  
pulled back. He cut his wrist and held it to Dawn's mouth. As soon as the red liquid touched her lips, she latched on to his arm. "Forgive me, Nibblet." He whispered as he kissed her head. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title- The Dawn, Spike, Angelus Adventures- The Beginning  
  
Rated- PG-13 (rating will get higher as the stories continue.)  
  
Disclaimer- Joss owns the characters, unfortunately for me, however I own the idea for the story!  
  
A/N 1- Takes place 3 years later from the beginning of season 6 right after Flooded. So everything after that episode never happened. And as far as Angel goes anything after season 1 never happened. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Buffy got up the next morning and headed for the stairs. On her way she looked into Dawn's room. Her bed was made and Dawn wasn't in sight. Buffy walked into the kitchen and saw Willow sitting at the table eating breakfast and reading over the texts for the spell to give Angel back his soul. "Morning, Will. Have you seen Dawn?" Buffy asked getting a cup of coffee and sitting back down.  
  
"No. I don't think she came home last night." A look of shock came over Buffy's face.  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"You mean, you didn't know?" Buffy shook her head. "Oh. She left while we were all talking. I'm pretty sure she went to go talk to Spike. I guess she stayed the night."  
  
Buffy quickly changed and left for Spike's running. She ran all the way and didn't stop until she reached his crypt. She let her self in and went in search of him. "Spike!"  
  
"Quiet, Slayer," Spike said as he appeared from below.  
  
"Is Dawn here?"  
  
"Yeah, she's down below asleep."  
  
"Ok. Well I'll just go and get her and then we'll leave. Thanks for letting me know she was here. For all I knew Angelus had gotten her." Buffy never noticed Spike's eyes shift back and forth when she had mentioned Angelus' name as she made her way to the opening that lead to the bottom. However, she was stopped by Spike.  
  
"She was up late last night. I'll just send her over when she's up."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. It's ok."  
  
"Well alright. Bye Spike."  
  
Spike watched her leave then sat down with a sigh. He didn't know what had come over him last night. By the time he realized what he had done, it was too late. How did he end up in these situations? He was ok until Angelus came back. The chip he could handle, he could fake it. He just wanted to be left alone, but Angelus was giving him no choice. The only good that came out of this is he could eat like a normal vampire, and now with Dawn turned he had a reason to. He would get her interested in eating properly. Every vampire she had ever lived around had eaten mostly pigs' blood. She could feed with him, every night, till the end of the world. He smiled at the thought of her feeding with him, and just spending the rest of her un-life with him in general. However when the Slayer and her crew found out what he did Dawn they would want to stake him. He didn't care though; he could take them all out now.  
  
He went down below and walked over to his bed where Dawn still lay. She was still not awake yet. He reached over and touched Dawn's cheek with the back of his hand. He sat down and stretched out next to her on the bed. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her right up against him, and snuggled with her limp form. He nuzzled his face into her neck and lightly kissed her there. It wouldn't be long now before she woke up. After she did, they would wreak havoc on the world.  
  
Buffy walked back into the house to find Willow still sitting in the kitchen. "Well?" Willow asked. "She was at Spike's asleep. He said she was up late. He's going to send her home after she wakes up." "See I told you. You were worried over nothing." "I just thinks she spends too much time with him. I don't think it's healthy."  
  
"Look who's talking."  
  
"What? I'm serious. I mean she'll go to college, make friends, they'll want to get together for the night and she'll be all like I can't I have to go meet with my vampire buddy." Willow gave her a skeptical look.  
  
"Yeah sure, Buffy."  
  
"It's true, you just wait. Then I'll be the one saying I told you so." Buffy looked pointedly at her.  
  
"Right, Buffy. I'll be up stairs getting dressed."  
  
"Ok." Willow went up the stairs and left Buffy alone. "It just can't be good. She clings to him all the time," Buffy said to her self at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Buffy would you stop worrying about it!" Willow yelled down as she walked by the stairs. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title- The Dawn, Spike, Angelus Adventures- The Beginning  
  
Rated- PG-13 (rating will get higher as the stories continue.)  
  
Disclaimer- Joss owns the characters, unfortunately for me, however I own the idea for the story!  
  
A/N 1- Takes place 3 years later from the beginning of season 6 right after Flooded. So everything after that episode never happened. And as far as Angel goes anything after season 1 never happened. A/N 2- Not really that knowledgeable on what goes on right after a vampire wakes up. Watched some movies/episodes and gathered about as much as I could.  
  
Spike woke when he felt movement in his bed. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Dawn getting out of bed. He jumped up to stop her. "Dawn, wait." He grabbed her and turned her to face him. "You're up." He looked her over closely. She was in game face and looked beautiful. "You didn't turn so bad," he said with a smile.  
"What?" Dawn felt different somehow, like she had a stronger connection to Spike. "Spike, what's going on?" she asked confused and a little scared. "Something's different."  
"Well, Bit, there is something different. What do you remember?"  
Dawn tried to think. "I remember being attacked by Angelus, then you kissing me, and then." she stopped mid sentence. "What did you do?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.  
"I made you a vampire," Spike answered with a grin, very proud of him self.  
"You," she began pointing at him, "made me a vampire?" She laughed at the whole idea.  
"What's so funny?" he asked with a frown.  
"You couldn't have. You can't bite."  
"I can now, and I did!" he yelled at her. "If you don't believe me feel for your self." Dawn reached up and felt her face. She stopped laughing as soon as her fingers came in contact with her forehead.  
Her voice suddenly took on a serious tone "You made me a vampire," she stated.  
"That's what I told you."  
"But how?"  
"I don't know really. The chip just stopped working last night."  
"Well, why did you have to go and bite me?"  
"I didn't want to lose you. If Angelus gets what he wants you could die. So I turned you." He went up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.  
"Why not anyone else?"  
"I don't like anyone else," he said smiling at her. "The Scoobies are only good for a meal. You however, I love you." He kissed her cheek and nuzzled against her.  
Dawn sighed deeply slightly upset and her human features slipped back into place.  
"It's ok, luv. I did this for us, so nothing would happen to you." Dawn relaxed in his embrace. She enjoyed being this close to him. She liked the close connection they shared now and never wanted it broken.  
With the close proximity Dawn soon calmed down and began to nuzzle Spike and nip his neck with blunt teeth and he growled in return. "Spike?" she asked as she continued her assault. Spike started to nip her back and moaned in response. "I'm hungry. Can we go out?"  
"Was waiting for you to ask, Bit," he said with an evil grin. He threw on his duster and grabbed Dawn's hand. "Where to?"  
"The Bronze?" she said off the top of her head.  
"Sounds good to me, but we need to hurry. Angelus will be back soon." They left in the direction for the Bronze. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title- The Dawn, Spike, Angelus Adventures- The Beginning  
  
Rated- PG-13 (rating will get higher as the stories continue.)  
  
Disclaimer- Joss owns the characters, unfortunately for me, however I own the idea for the story!  
  
A/N 1- Takes place 3 years later from the beginning of season 6 right after Flooded. So everything after that episode never happened. And as far as Angel goes anything after season 1 never happened.  
  
"I'm home," Willow said as she entered the house. "Buffy?" She walked into the kitchen and put the bag she was carrying on the table. Buffy walked in soon after.  
"Did you get everything?" Buffy asked as she began to look through the bag.  
"Yup."  
"I want to find Angelus first. Just cause it worked the first time doesn't it will again."  
"Sounds good to me. Hey, is Dawn back yet?"  
"Not yet."  
"Really? I figured Spike would have her home by now. It's almost completely dark out."  
"You're right. They probably lost track of time." She grabbed her jacket and looked at Willow. "Feel like a walk?"  
  
Dawn and Spike walked into the Bronze hand in hand to back table and sat down. "Now, Bit," Spike began as she kissed him. "Hey, I thought you were hungry," he smirked at her. "Pay attention, Nib. You need to draw the person in." He leaned nearer to her as he continued, "And just as you begin to get close." he made a biting action flashing his teeth. "You got it?"  
"I think so." She walked up to him and stood between his legs and smiled brightly.  
"I'll meet you up there," he pointed to the second level of the Bronze. Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Spike pulled her roughly against him and held her tightly. "Now go make me proud."  
"Wish me luck." She walked away in search of a meal.  
  
Buffy and Willow walked into Spike's crypt and looked around. "Spike!" Buffy called, "Dawn!"  
"I don't think they're here, Buffy."  
"Where else could they be?"  
"Out?"  
"Out where?" Buffy asked skeptical.  
"The Bronze, maybe."  
"Alright. Bronze it is, but this is beginning to become a high maintenance job."  
  
Spike watched Dawn from above. He sat with a girl who was going on about something. He had stopped listening a while ago.  
He was proud of Dawn. She was a fast learner and on her way up. "Good work, Pet," he said so only she could hear. "Now, hold him steady, like this." Spike stood up yanking the woman up with him and swinging her around and causing her back to go flat against his chest.  
"Hey!" she cried in protest.  
Spike's features changed as his mouth hovered over her pulse point. "If you could just shut-up for a moment," he whispered into the woman's ear, "I can finish teaching my Nibblet." The woman began to shake with fear. "There now," he continued to whisper to her calmly.  
Dawn followed Spike's instruction and succeeded in dominating her meal. She held his head to the side and sunk her teeth into his neck. "Good girl," Spike praised her right before he took his bite into his meal.  
When they had finished they left the bodies and went down to the lower area. As they sat down at a table they saw Buffy and Willow enter.  
Willow caught sight of the two of them sitting very close to each other, and was that Spike nibbling on Dawn's ear. "Hey, Buffy. Their over there." When Buffy saw them she had missed what Willow had seen.  
"Hey you guys. Sorry to break up your fun, but Dawn has to come home."  
"No she doesn't, Slayer," Spike said with a cocky grin.  
"Spike, stop, you've had her for over twenty four hours. She's coming home."  
"Well you see, Slayer, things have changed."  
"What do you mean things have changed?" Willow asked sounding a little worried.  
"Just look." He gestured toward Dawn and she flashed them both golden eyes. Buffy's jaw dropped.  
"Oh my God," Willow said shocked.  
"Consider our partnership from this point on over, Slayer!" Spike said as he and Dawn got up from the table and left the Bronze.  
"So now what?" Willow asked.  
"There's been a change of plans." Buffy answered. 


	7. Chapter 7

Title- The Dawn, Spike, Angelus Adventures- The Beginning  
  
Rated- PG-13 (rating will get higher as the stories continue.)  
  
Disclaimer- Joss owns the characters, unfortunately for me, however I own the idea for the story!  
  
A/N 1- Takes place 3 years later from the beginning of season 6 right after Flooded. So everything after that episode never happened. And as far as Angel goes anything after season 1 never happened. Summery- Angel loses his soul, Spike's chip stops working and evilness ensues. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Spike and Dawn found Angelus waiting for them when they returned to the crypt. "Where have you been?" Angelus asked as they entered. "And why is she still here?" he pointed at Dawn. "I just took the Bit here out for her first hunt." Spike looked at her proudly and pulled her closer to him. Angelus raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Really?" He walked over to them. "You mean our little Dawnie is a vampire?" Dawn and Spike both nodded as Angelus moved closer to Dawn. "Of course, she's not really little any more is she." His hand brushed her cheek, as he looked the rest of her over with his eyes. Dawn pulled away slightly and held onto Spike as he moved her behind him.  
"Hey, Angelus, leave her alone!"  
Angelus moved away, "Come on, we have work to do." He headed for the entrance to the lower part of the crypt when Spike began to speak.  
"We sorta have a problem, Angelus."  
He faced them, "What kind of problem?"  
"Well, the Slayer knows Dawn is turned."  
"The original plan was just to re-soul you," Dawn began, "Now who knows what she'll do."  
"Just great, Spike! Can you do anything right?"  
"Hey this all your fault to begin with!"  
"My fault?"  
"Yeah if you had just kept your soul none of this would have happened!"  
Angelus sighed deeply and glared at Spike. "Why did I ever think that this was a good idea?" he asked himself aloud.  
"Because you need me," Spike answered for him, "You don't like to admit it but you do. And now you've gained another to help."  
"Yeah, but at what price?" he asked in a low growl. "I have to go kill something. You two stay in the rest of the night. You've caused enough trouble. I'll be back soon." Angelus growled at Spike one last time before he left.  
Dawn and Spike didn't think twice about staying in. They both headed down to the lower part of the crypt.  
When they reached the bottom, Spike turned Dawn toward him and kissed her deeply while he pulled her closer. Dawn ran her hands up and Down his chest as he moved from her mouth to her neck and started to bite lightly. Spike scooped her up and carried her to the bed.  
  
Outside Angelus walked around in the night thinking. Why had he even considered Spike good help. He had never done anything to help him, just cause more trouble. He was secretly hoping that maybe, just maybe, Buffy would go down there and stake Spike when he least expected it.  
He kind of wanted to give her a message. Not like that, but he guessed it would do. He didn't think she knew he was really in town yet but it wouldn't take long. He figured Cordelia probably called them after he left. Not much for a surprise visit. From what Dawn said it sounded like they were all well prepared. He couldn't wait to see what this new piece of news about Dawn would cause them to do. 


	8. Chapter 8

Title- The Dawn, Spike, Angelus Adventures- The Beginning  
  
Rated- PG-13 (rating will get higher as the stories continue.)  
  
Disclaimer- Joss owns the characters, unfortunately for me, however I own the idea for the story!  
  
A/N 1- Takes place 3 years later from the beginning of season 6 right after Flooded. So everything after that episode never happened. And as far as Angel goes anything after season 1 never happened. Summery- Angel loses his soul, Spike's chip stops working and evilness ensues.  
  
"He did what?" Xander yelled. The Scoobies were once again seated at the table for the second time in two days. "I thought he couldn't do that?" Xander continued. He sat looking confused.  
"Well we're pretty sure he can," Willow said.  
"Well, maybe he was joking around?"  
"Then Dawn's eyes wouldn't have flashed like that," Buffy answered.  
"What if Angelus did it?" Anya asked.  
"He would have been out with her or both of them. Face it guys, Spike has his bite back and it looks like he's taking advantage of it." Buffy sighed. "He also said to consider our partnership over. So he is 100% back to evil."  
"Who knows how long his chip hasn't been working, how he's been tricking us. He's just may have been waiting for the right time to strike," Willow said.  
"Well now what do we do?" Anya asked.  
"I don't know." Buffy looked a Giles  
He removed his glasses for cleaning as he started. "Well we know what we must do. We must return Angel his soul."  
"What about Spike? And Dawn?" Buffy asked.  
"I'm sorry to say it, Buffy, but you may have to destroy them, both of them."  
"But it's Dawn!"  
"I know, and I don't like it anymore than you do, but if she's already feeding like you say she is there may not be anything else we can do. Spike has corrupted her and there is no going back from that."  
"No, I will find another way!"  
"Oh, and how will you do that?"  
"You and I have had this argument before and I found another way! I can do it again just like the last time." She noticed the stares everyone was giving her. "Without the dying part of course," she added in quietly.  
"Fine," Giles huffed.  
"We have to re-plan this fast," Willow began, changing the subject.  
"I still want to find Angelus first. We don't know what he's up to, especially now that he has Spike and Dawn on his side. We need to keep our eyes and ears open for articles or news that are about deaths with neck tram or anything else that seems unusual."  
"I think," everyone looked at Xander who had been quiet for a while, "No, wait! Hold on.Uh huh, uh huh," he said to himself nodding his head thinking, "Ok. Yes! I have an idea!" he finished.  
"Well?" Buffy asked becoming impatient.  
"Oh, yeah. Ok here it is. You go down to Spike's crypt and tie the two of them up and bring them and keep them here!"  
"Well I guess I'll go do that now." Buffy looked out the window and saw she only had a few more hours before sunrise. "I think someone should go with me." She looked at her group of half asleep and slightly unwilling comrades. "C'mon guys! I can't hogtie and lug back two vampires," she said grabbing a lot of rope.  
"Can't you just slug them over the head and drag them back like cave men?" Xander asked. Everyone glared at him in response.  
"I'll go with you," Willow said getting up.  
"I guess I will to." Xander sighed deeply as he followed.  
"Thanks you guys."  
  
They reached Spike's crypt and walked inside. They looked around and didn't see anyone in the above half. "They must be downstairs," Buffy said as she led the way.  
Buffy saw Dawn and Spike in the bed when she had made it to the bottom. "Oh my god." She stopped in her tracks.  
"What? Oh," Willow said quietly turning her head away.  
"Oh this is going to be lots of fun," Xander remarked sarcastically.  
"Well c'mon. We have to hurry. Xander you get Spike and we'll take care of Dawn." They quietly approached their assigned sides of the bed as not to wake up the sleeping vampires before them. They weren't tangled together much, which just made things a little easier.  
Xander began to lift the sheet on Spike's side, "Ahh!" he said dropping the sheet. Spike stirred but didn't wake up.  
"Xander, be quiet. Do you want them to wake up?" Buffy whispered to him.  
"Well if you had just seen what I did you'd scream to." Xander looked down and saw Dawn's pants on the floor. "You might need these." He tossed the pants to Willow.  
"Look can we just get this over with. I want to put this out of my mind as soon as possible. Is the rope near by?" Buffy said trying to carefully dress Dawn without her waking up.  
"Here it is." Xander held it up.  
"Good, you keep it. You'll probably need it more." Buffy looked over to Spike's side of the bed. "Xander have you done anything?"  
"Well I'm not quite sure how to go about doing it."  
"What do you mean? You dress him, how hard is that?"  
"Yeah pretend you're playing Barbie," Willow added helpfully.  
"Uh, Will, I never played Barbie."  
"Of course you did. Don't you remember when we were little?"  
"Oh, wait yeah," Xander said remembering.  
"You'd come over to play and always wanted to be the one with."  
"Guys! Can we focus?" Buffy said interrupting.  
"Oh, sorry."  
"Yeah, sorry, Buff." Xander went back to the task at hand. He found Spike's pants about three feet away from the bed and picked them up holding them away from him. "Uh, guys. You know I can't do this on my own." Xander found Spike's shirt at the foot of the bed and decided to work on that first, less of a chance of seeing the nether region of Spike. As he prepared the shirt to be pulled over Spike's head Spike reacted with a start. The movement on the bed caused Dawn to slowly come around.  
"What the bloody hell?" Buffy quickly moved to where Xander was and held a stake to Spike's chest. "Whoa, hold on now!"  
"I should stake you right now for what you've done to my sister. But if I do that then you can't help me find Angelus. Now, get dressed, failure to cooperate will result with you all dusty."  
As Dawn began to register what was happening Willow continued to dress her. "C'mon, Dawnie, finish getting dressed."  
"What's going on?"  
"It's alright pet. Get dressed."  
"We're taken ya home," Willow said calmly.  
"Here, Spike, put your pants on." Buffy threw his pants at him. When he had gotten his pants and shirt on Buffy tied the rope around his upper body restraining his arms to his sides.  
They led the vampires up and out of the crypt when everyone was situated. As they headed in the direction of home someone was watching them and was undetected as they left. 


	9. Chapter 9

Title- The Dawn, Spike, Angelus Adventures- The Beginning  
  
Rated- PG-13 (rating will get higher as the stories continue.)  
  
Disclaimer- Joss owns the characters, unfortunately for me, however I own the idea for the story!  
  
A/N 1- Takes place 3 years later from the beginning of season 6 right after Flooded. So everything after that episode never happened. And as far as Angel goes anything after season 1 never happened. Summery- Angel loses his soul, Spike's chip stops working and evilness ensues.  
  
"Here we are." Buffy said as she pushed Spike up to the house. She unlocked the door and opened it wide. "Why don't you come in, Spike?" She shoved him into the house causing him to almost fall over. She knew he was already invited but she did it for fun.  
"Hey! Bloody hell. You know you are heading."  
"Go, sit, down, or I stake you. It's that simple."  
"Come in, Dawn." Willow walked Dawn into the house while Spike and Buffy continued to argue.  
"Oh really? Is that right? Well you know what, when I get free." Buffy pulled out a stake and held it threateningly at Spike. "Um, ok. I'll go get the dinning room chair."  
"No need," Buffy said flatly going to get it her self. "Dawn, you sit down to." When she came back, Dawn was glaring at her. "Now!"  
"C'mon, Pet. Do as you're told," Spike said calmly to her. She sat down on the couch and watched the activity.  
When Buffy had finished tying Spike onto the chair, her, Willow, and Xander headed into the kitchen. Buffy leaned down, flopping her elbows onto the island and put her head in her hands. "God. I don't know if I can do this," she said exasperated.  
"It's ok, Buffy. We'll make it through," Willow said trying to be comforting.  
"Yeah, we've been through worse," Xander added.  
Buffy sighed deeply. "Thanks you guys." She gave them a small smile. "Well, Xander, you better go. We can regroup tomorrow and work on finding Angelus." Buffy was interrupted by a loud moan. They gave each other questioning looks before quickly moved into the living room.  
The sight of Dawn straddling Spike's lap making out with him while he had his hand her down pants met them as they entered. "Oh my god!" Buffy turned her head away. Even though they had an audience, Dawn and Spike still went at it. Xander slowly tilted his head to side watching them. "Can someone please get them to stop?" Buffy asked disgust in her voice. Willow looked to Xander who was still watching them. She elbowed him hard in the ribs.  
"Ow!" Willow gave him 'the look'. "What?" he asked not knowing what she wanted. She pointed at the two vamps. "Oh no. Not me I'm not getting in the middle of that." He shook his head at her. She glared at him.  
"Fine. Ya big baby." Willow walked over to them and forcefully pulled Dawn off Spike. After a little struggle, she had Dawn completely removed and in a tight grasp. "Ok, Buffy, you can look now. Can I get some rope? And where do you want to put her?"  
Buffy handed her the rope, "Here. I want her way from him."  
"More specifically?" Willow asked trying to hold tight to Dawn who was fighting to get free.  
"In that chair over there." Buffy gestured across the room. In a few moments Buffy and Willow had Dawn secured to the chair.  
"Oh sure take away my last resource of fun," Spike said glaring at Buffy.  
"Hey! That resource of fun is my sister!" Buffy yelled back at him.  
"Well, Buffy, I'm going to go."  
"Ok, bye Xander, and thanks."  
"No problem, but never going through that again."  
"I'm going to bed Buffy. Tara's probably wondering why I haven't come up yet. I'll see you in the morning. Night, Dawn."  
"Night, Willow," Dawn answered back sounding board.  
Buffy grabbed a few thick blankets to properly cover the windows to protect the vampires from bursting into flame in the morning; they were out of the way of direct sunlight, but just to be sure. She looked over all the knots to make sure they were holding the vampires in place before she went to bed. As she ascended the stairs, she stopped to look down on what she would now call a sister. She hurried to her room before her tears started to fall leaving Dawn and Spike alone in the darkness wide-awake until dawn.  
  
The next morning Buffy ran around the house getting ready for work. "Oh, I'm going to be late. Where is Anya? She's supposed to be here by now!" Buffy looked out the front door window and saw Anya coming up the step. She whipped the door open before Anya could even knock. "It's about time." Buffy grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.  
"Hey, ow! You're lucky I'm even here." She pulled her arm free. "I could be making money, but no I'm here.  
"Yes, Anya."  
"Why can't Willow or Tara watch them?"  
"They have class most of today. Anyway, if they get hungry there's blood in the refrigerator. I'll be home around one. See you then. Bye, Dawn."  
"Bye, Buffy," she answered uninterested.  
"What? No goodbye for Spike!" Buffy ignored him as she shut the door behind her and left.  
Anya surveyed her situation. "So you're evil again?" she asked Spike.  
"I've always been evil! I just couldn't hurt humans!"  
"Right. And, Dawn, you're a vampire." Dawn nodded to her. "How is it?"  
"Not bad. Better than I thought it was going to be."  
"Oh." Anya looked to Spike. "And you did this to her why?"  
"Because I love her and to protect her from Angelus," he answered with a grand smile.  
"Oh," Anya said looking confused by the whole idea. "Well at least you love her." 


	10. Chapter 10

Title- The Dawn, Spike, Angelus Adventures- The Beginning  
  
Rated- PG-13 (rating will get higher as the stories continue.)  
  
Disclaimer- Joss owns the characters, unfortunately for me, however I own the idea for the story!  
  
A/N 1- Takes place 3 years later from the beginning of season 6 right after Flooded. So everything after that episode never happened. And as far as Angel goes anything after season 1 never happened. Summery- Angel loses his soul, Spike's chip stops working and evilness ensues.  
  
Buffy came home from work that afternoon and walked into the house finding it a quiet atmosphere. Anya and Dawn were sitting in the chair, that Dawn was tied to, reading a magazine. "Hey, Buffy," Anya said not looking up at her preparing to turn to the next page.  
"Not yet," Dawn said to her and Anya dropped the page. "Ok."  
"Where's Spike?" Buffy asked seeing he and his chair was missing.  
"In the dinning room," Anya said casually. Buffy went to go see. There he was, still tied to the chair, but with duck tape across his mouth. She stifled a laugh as she saw him. He glared at her as she walked back to the living room.  
"What happened?"  
"There's only so much talking I can take, and it wasn't even about anything important, he just whined basically. I mean look at Dawn, sits quietly, doesn't say much, other than when she wants a page turned. It's great! Spike on the other hand, well you saw what I had to do to him."  
"Yeah I did, I don't know why I hadn't thought of that," she thought with a smile.  
"I had one hell of a time trying to finding the tape though. Anyway, can I leave now?" Anya asked getting up.  
"Yes, Anya, you can leave now. Thanks."  
"Buffy," Dawn began, "can you bring Spike back in here?" she asked nicely.  
"Sure, Dawn. Give me a second." Buffy sighed deeply. She moved Spike back, but made sure to keep them both on opposite sides of the room.  
"Closer would be better, Buffy," Dawn said.  
"I don't think so. Any closer and it could be dangerous." Spike began to make lots of muffled noises. "What do you want Spike?" Buffy asked him exasperated.  
"I think he wants you to remove the duck tape," Dawn said.  
"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," she said with a smile, then went and ripped off the duck tape.  
"Bloody hell, Slayer!" Spike yelled. "Ow!"  
"That was for everything you've done to ruin my life." Buffy turned to Dawn. "Have you guys eaten yet?"  
"Yeah, a few hours ago," Dawn answered.  
"I could go for another, once I get the feeling back in my lips."  
"If you guys are taken care of I'll be up stairs."  
  
"Spike, how much longer do we have to stay here?" Dawn asked.  
"Hopefully not much longer, Bit."  
"Do you think Angelus will come and get us?"  
"I'm hoping, Pet. He knows we're here. He was hiding in the bushes when they all came for us last night."  
"Oh, well that's good because I don't like being tied up like this. It's rather uncomfortable."  
"Not if you do it properly, Bit," Spike said giving her a cocky grin. She flashed him a sexy smile in return.  
  
A few hours later Willow came home and she and Buffy left for the Magic Box leaving Dawn and Spike alone in the house. Little did they know how much of a bad idea it was. 


	11. Chapter 11

Title- The Dawn, Spike, Angelus Adventures- The Beginning  
  
Rated- PG-13 (rating will get higher as the stories continue.)  
  
Disclaimer- Joss owns the characters, unfortunately for me, however I own the idea for the story!  
  
A/N 1- Takes place 3 years later from the beginning of season 6 right after Flooded. So everything after that episode never happened. And as far as Angel goes anything after season 1 never happened. Summery- Angel loses his soul, Spike's chip stops working and evilness ensues.  
  
Angelus wandered around the Summers' house looking to see if anyone was home. This was just like Spike to do something like this. He had never been careful about anything he did. He was to impulsive with no patients. And now Angelus had to get them.  
The house was empty and now he only had to hope that his past invitation was still valid. He broke a pane of glass in the back door and unlocked it then let him self in.  
Angelus walked in and found the two of them sitting in the living room in the dark. "Alright you two, we're leaving. Let's go." He untied Dawn then Spike.  
"So where are we going, Angelus?" Spike asked.  
"I don't know, but we're not staying in Sunnydale. You've blown everything Spike! We'll come back again later when they least expect." "Sounds good to me. I could use a change in scenery anyway." Angelus began searching around the kitchen for something neither of them could tell. "What do you think about it, Bit?" She pressed her self against him and smiled. "It doesn't matter to me." "Ok, and we're leaving now," Angelus said pushing them out the door as he dropped something onto the kitchen table.  
  
Buffy and Willow returned home from the meeting at the Magic Box to find Dawn and Spike missing. "Oh shit. I knew I shouldn't have left them alone!" Buffy said. "It's okay Buffy, we'll find them." "Let's see if we can figure out where they went." Buffy walked into the kitchen and saw an envelope sitting on the table. "Willow!" she called as she picked it up. Willow came in after Buffy had opened it and had begun to read it. Buffy dropped it to the table and sat down. Willow looked at it after her and sighed.  
  
Until Next Time, Lover 


End file.
